


But The Bruises Down My Back Don’t Mean A Damn Thing

by relinquish_one_bullet



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, F/M, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Soft Goro Takemura, Takemura Lives, Taking some serious liberties I don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquish_one_bullet/pseuds/relinquish_one_bullet
Summary: Almost certain death has a way of reshuffling your priorities.Read also: Adrenaline is a hell of a drug.Read also: This is why you shouldn't take drinks from homeless men.Read also: V has a serious thing for a certain grouchy, old, body guard and she's going to see it through before she flatlines.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 28
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

How did she get here? 

She’s staring at the rubble of a motel she’s only been in once, the smoldering ashes rising up like a phoenix into the night sky. Goro Takemura stands beside her, though she’s not certain he really sees what she sees, a hand pressed against a bullet hole in his shoulder. 

If she could rewind the night, would that tell her how she got here? The scheming, the late nights. Or maybe she needed to go back farther than that, past this particular footnote. 

Back to the beginning of this nightmare, where it all began, where it all went wrong. She closes her eyes for a moment, letting the memories wash over her. How is it she fell for a goddamn corpo? 

_It takes a while for the initial shock to wear off, even in the familiar basement, wearing Vik’s old clothes. She’s been here before, after bad fights, with Vik chastising her and Jackie. But not this time. This time it’s just her and she’s got just about the worst news she’s ever had._

_Vik rubs between his eyes with his ‘ganic hand, sighing. He’s about to call Misty in, tell her to take V home, but that’s when she notices the man behind him._

_“He ok?”_

_She switches gears. It’s the only way she knows how to process shit like this, focus on someone other than herself, pretend she’s not even real. Vik looks openly relieved, glancing backwards with a shrug._

_“Guy who brought you here. Goro Takemura.” He mumbled_

_“What’s wrong with him?”_

_“Arasaka implants…got a nasty feature for the sad fucks who lose access to them.” Vik began, scooting his chair back so she could see the man more fully_

_“What nasty feature?” She slips forward, clutching onto a rolling chair and dropping herself into the seat_

_“Implants start frying, nothing you can do about it. They crank the pain receptors up as high as they’ll go.” Vik mumbled, “Think the idea is to force ex-corpos to kill themselves, saves Arasaka the trouble of tying up loose ends.”_

_“There’s nothing you can do?” She flinches as he twitches on the table, still far enough away that he can’t hear them_

_“No, it’s preprogrammed. And I’m no netrunner.” Vik shrugged, “I’ve offered pain pills and sedatives but he’s refused everything. Maybe he’ll listen to you.”_

_Vik stood, wheeling the chair she was in over to the cot. Goro’s jaw stayed clenched, obviously in pain, and his fingers bunched into the blankets beneath him. Seeing him, even as a stranger, made her hurt deep down in her chest. No one should have to go through this._

_It was worse knowing the reason he was in so much pain was because he chose to save her life, going against direct orders. Not that he really cared much about her, she figured, but still, it stung._

_“Goro?” Her voice cracks as Vik retreats to the other side of the room and Goro’s eyes slowly open, watching her suspiciously_

_As if by clockwork, him implants buzz, sending an electrical shock through his body. It’s sharp enough that she feels it against her hands, resting on the bed. It makes her dizzy for a moment, her implants buzzing. Goro crushes his eyes closed, gritting his teeth together._

_The shock subsides, but the pain doesn’t appear to leave. Sweat pools beneath him and the bags under his eyes are clear indicators he hasn’t slept. How long as this been happening?_

_She’s not sure what to do, her own head spinning from everything that’s happened lately. She reached out, gently touching his cheek but Goro doesn’t respond. She manages to pull herself into the cot, sitting on the edge._

_“Try scanning him.” Vik calls out from the opposite side, “You’re better at that netrunning bullshit.”_

_She does as she’s told, scanning each implant. His eyes, first, then his face, his jaw, down his neck to his fingers. The work is extensive, and currently torturing him to death. He gasps in a breath, holding it as another shock rips through his body. When he finally lets it out, a soft groan escapes into the air._

_“Gonna try to shut them off.”_

_Her hands are already shaking. She’s not really in the best state of mind for this but honestly, what’s the alternative? She starts at his eyes, scanning them and then tapping into the security to shut them down. The red irises flicker and then disappear, leaving light blue circles behind._

_Goro blinks slowly, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes silently. She moves down to his cheek, the bridge of his nose. It’s a harder decryption to crack and she reaches out to touch the implants, hoping she can manipulate them with her cyberdeck._

_This time a flash of heat sears through him, toasting the tips of her fingers. She yelps, cursing, and Vik makes his way over to make sure she’s all right. She glares, focusing more intently on the implants and finally turning them off._

_She feels lightheaded, tired, but he’s still rigid and trembling. She can’t imagine the amount of pain he’s endured up to that point. She focuses on his jaw and neck next, surprisingly easy to crack, and then moves down to his hands and fingers. She pries one loose from the bedding, holding it up to analyze the signature more closely._

_His fingers twist and grip into her hand and another shock builds up and scorches them both. She flinches and Goro groans, one of the few sounds he’s made. It focuses her, somehow, hearing such a human noise. She unlocks each individual finger implant, cringing every time he gets burned or shocked._

_It takes more than an hour, the work is so extensive and the security is so high. Perhaps they focus on his hands so much so that he can’t help himself, immobile and crippled. When she’s finally done with them, she sets his hand back down and he grips her leg, fingers biting into her._

_“Turn him over.”_

_Vik does what he’s told, flinching hard when another shock bursts through the single implant left. His spine and nervous system; she kicks herself for not starting there and alleviating some of his pain. Still, better late than never._

_She drags careful fingers down his spine, probing for a weak point with her scanner. It’s top of the line Arasaka bullshit but luckily, she’s got a bunch of daemons programmed into her head thanks to T-Bug. She tries one, two, and then finally a third, unlocking the implant and shutting it down._

_For a moment, everyone freezes, and then Vik gently turns Goro back over onto his back. He’s breathing slowly, purposefully, before he forces himself to sit up. Vik shakes his head, turning back to his desk and abandoning them altogether. Goro tests out his fingers, his hands shaking terribly._

_“You should rest.” V mumbles, sinking down into the chair she used to get herself over to his cot_

_He meets her dark eyes with a frown, squeezing his fingers into fists and then releasing them again. He’s still trembling, though he fights hard not to show it. She sighs, brushing bangs away from her face and forcing herself to stand._

_“You’re welcome, by the way.”_

_But then she hears a whooshing noise and suddenly all the water in her head decides to double and she teeters over to the side. Floor incoming, she’s seen this vid before (although usually she’s had a lot more to drink)._

_“Hey!” She barely recognizes his voice but he stops her from faceplanting into the floor, her face centimeters away from the concrete_

She’s staring back at the building still, her mind in a haze, when Goro shifts against her side, grumbling. 

“You ok?” She turns towards him, shaking the memories away 

“You ask me if I’m all right many times tonight.” He muttered beside her, “A nervous habit?” 

“Something wrong with me wanting you to be all right?” She snapped, keeping her grip around him tight 

If he fell over now, she wasn’t sure she had the strength to pull him back up again. It’s a good reminder that she needs to keep moving. He grimaces slightly as they stumble in the darkness, one step at a time, but allows her to drag his unmarred arm over her shoulders nonetheless.

“It is…an unfamiliar feeling.” He mumbled, more to himself 

“Well, get used to it, princess.” She heaves him forward again

“You mock me…too much.” He hisses the words but the venom is lacking 

“I’d say just about the right amount, actually.” She replied with a shrug

“We should split up.” He ignored her, staring ahead into the darkness

“Like hell.” 

He leaned harder against her, his breath harsh and ragged in the cold night air. Behind them, the ruins of an old motel and their last chance at convincing the Arasaka family to trust them. Goro swore under his breath, his eyes crunching closed.

“You won’t get far without me.” She chastised him, holding on desperately to keep him standing

“You…would be surprised.” He grunted, stubborn as ever 

She rolled her eyes at that and then called Delamain, dragging Goro the rest of the way down the street. She tried to stick to the shadows, ever aware of Arasaka soldiers roaming the area. 

“We are exposed.” Goro muttered, stumbling again 

“We don’t have a choice.” She retorted, “Delamain. I need a ride.”

“Certainly, miss.” Delamains voice remained a constant comfort, “ETA is three minutes."

"Too long." Goro was already complaining as she pulled him back into the shadows of a building 

“Hush.”

For once, he abided, and they stood in silence, hypervigilant. Her heart was beating loud, pumping against her chest as she scanned the area around them, trying to see any dangers before they were upon them. Goro sighed through his teeth, his fist bunching as blood began to drip to the concrete below.

“Just hang on.” She whispered

“To what?” He muttered in return 

“Me.” 

He glanced over at her with a peculiar expression she couldn’t match. Normally, she found their banter exhausting. He was stubborn as a mule and unwilling to compromise. But for now, it brought her relief. If he was talking, he was breathing.

Moments later, the black car skidded up against the curb and the back door snapped open. V gingerly set Goro into the back seat, shutting the door behind him and climbing in on the other side. 

“Where is your destination?” Delamains face filled the screen in front of her and she sighed, brushing her hair out of her face

“Just drive.”

Here, she finally felt safe, despite Goro’s bitching. What had Jackie said once? _100 ‘Saka ninjas couldn’t take down this car._ She imagined that was exactly what was coming after them now, the heist a failure in every aspect. 

Goro rested his head back against the seat, eyes closed, resigned to his fate. His shoulder was bleeding still and she rifled through the car for bandages or medical supplies, finding none. She huffed, frowning and staring out the window. 

“Stop here.”

Delamain did as he was told and she rolled down the bulletproof glass, despite Goro’s protests. She motioned towards the homeless man sitting on the corner and he suspiciously walked over. 

“Give you 20 eddies for one of those.” She nods to a basket of bottles beside him 

He retreats to his spot and grabs an unopened bottle, handing it to her through the window as she transferred the eddies in one motion, rolling the window back up again. 

“You trust a vagrant?” Goro frowned

“Ah, there’s that condescending tone I’ve come to know and love.” She returned sarcastically, putting the bottle in her bag 

Goro grunted in returned but the edge of his lips twitched up very slightly for a moment. Delamain did another loop through the city and V finally felt like she’d lost whoever was trailing her. She plugged in her address and Delamain headed off in that direction. 

“Drop me off.” Goro stated, his eyes heavy 

“Already told you, won’t make it far without me.” V retorted

“I’ll take my chances.” He replied 

“Well, I won’t.” She contemplated how she was going to carry the bigger man into her apartment building, especially if he decided to struggle

“Why you doing this?” He muttered, apparently resigned to his fate 

She didn’t answer, just turned away. Delamain pulled into the parking garage and she pulled Goro out, letting him lean against her again. She realized, as they made it to the elevator, that she’s never been this close to him. Past the blood, he smells like incense and something floral…maybe lavender? 

The elevator dumps them off on her floor and she pulls Goro along through the messy hallway. She can already see the wheels turning in his head as he glances around at the other people surrounding her apartment. 

“You live in trash dump.” He mumbles 

“ _Thank you_ , Goro.” She shoved them both through the doorway, “And you are _so_ very welcome, for saving your life.”

His teeth chattered in return, having lost a lot of blood, and she gripped him tighter, pulling him into the bathroom. She let him sink down onto the floor of the shower, shivering, and then, without a second thought, she turned the warm water on and let it wash over both of them. 

He doesn’t put up a fight, resting his head back against the shower wall, his eyes closed, water trickling down his lips. She watches him for a moment, nearly mesmerized by the planes of his face, before she turns her attention to his shoulder. His sleeve is stained red and splotches of blood stained the front and side of his pristine white button up. 

“Gotta take it off.” She muttered, motioning to his shirt as his eyes slowly flickered open

“Oh, you ripperdoc now?” He mumbled sarcastically, raising his eyebrows 

“Only the best for you.” She replied, rolling her eyes

“Lucky me.” He closed his eyes again 

He managed to untuck his shirt with a hiss before she batted his hands away.

“Let me help you.” 

At this, his eyes reopened and he faced her with what could only be described as suspicion. She ignored it, unbuttoning his shirt and gently pulling the sleeves away. Pinkish water swirled beneath them as the shower began to wash away the dried blood on his arm and chest. 

The bullet had ripped through, lucky on their part as she didn’t think she’d be able to fish around in his flesh to find it, and the bleeding was beginning to slow. She had supplies, it wasn’t the first time she’d stumbled home bleeding all over the place, and she quickly grabbed them and sank back down into the shower. 

First, a shot or two of BounceBack to set him straight again and get him healing. He barely flinched as she administered the drug. Then a shot of whatever that homeless man was drinking, one for the ripperdoc and one for the patient. It burned going down her throat and she coughed, making a low pitched “ah” noise, her teeth tingling hard. 

She offered the bottle to Goro, her eyes still watering, and he eyed it like acid in a jar. Probably a good eye on his part too, because that’s exactly what it tasted like. Still, he tentatively grabbed the bottle between his fingertips, taking a long, deep, drag. He blew air through his teeth when he was finished, handing back the half empty bottle. 

She cleaned his shoulder out after that, earning a myriad of curses her translator only half picked up. Finally, satisfied with her work, she shut off the shower and dried him off before wrapping his shoulder in a tight bandage. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as Goro tested the movement of his shoulder beneath the tape, frowning. 

“Thank you.” 

His voice had that quiet, deep quality she found equal parts familiar and foreign. She glanced up at him and offered him a smile he didn’t return, nodding before she packed up her supplies. 

“You’re bleeding.” 

She glanced up, surprised. Goro reached out with his good arm, using the very tips of his fingers to trace along her collarbone. 

“Here.” He switched to the top of her cheek, “And here.” 

Droplets of water still dripped from his lips to his chin and then down to the floor as he watched her intently. She traced over his face another moment as he withdrew his hand, his eyebrows furrowing. Perhaps it was the hit of adrenaline that was finally wearing off, almost dying did that to you. Or maybe it was the suffocating feeling of inescapable loneliness that she’d been feeling lately. Either way, she leaned in and realized Goro was holding his breath, his hand half raised between them.

“V.” A warning, his voice low like a growl, “You’re…”

“I don’t care.” 

And with that, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He didn’t kiss her back but he didn’t pull away either. Instead, he watched her carefully as she pulled away, perhaps trying to gauge her reaction. A blush threatened to cross her face under his scrutiny but she managed to push it away with a sigh, dragging herself to her feet. She offered him a hand and he raised a silent eyebrow but took it nonetheless, letting her pull him to his feet. 

He still appeared a little weak, although much more like himself than he had an hour previously, so she steered him to the bed and motioned for him to lie down. He refused but compromised by sitting on the edge. 

“I…that was unprofessional. I should not have allowed…” He mumbled the words and she ignored them, facing him fully 

“Your hair’s a mess.” She cocked her head to the side, grinning slightly at the flyaways, changing the subject to get away from his judgment

She’s actually never seen him so…unkempt? He’s always so perfectly groomed, bordering on obsession, and seeing him so casual, without a shirt, made something deep in her chest ache. Goro rolled his eyes but didn’t stop her when she sank behind him, undoing the tie that held his hair in place. 

The dark locks fell down around his face a moment as she used her fingertips to gather them all in place again. Goosebumps erupted along his exposed neck and shoulders as she worked, dragging her fingers along his scalp. Finally, she tied his hair back into a bun and leaned back to survey her work. 

“We should split up.” He turned slightly to look at her 

She stood at that, silently dragging her wet clothes off as she went and slipping into pajamas. Goro averted his eyes, ever the gentleman, but glanced up when she sank down beside him once more. She grabbed the bottle they’d drank from and took a heady gulp. 

“You are pouting.” 

“I am not.” She turned on him with a glare 

She offered him the rest of the bottle begrudgingly and he surprisingly accepted, finishing it with another hiss. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel from the ground and pressing it to her collarbone and then to her cheek. 

“You’re missing.” 

She glared in his direction again until he wrestled the towel from her grasp, grabbing her chin in his other hand and turned her head towards him. He wasn’t rough, but firm, and she gave up fighting as he pressed the towel to her cheek, the cut searing for a moment. He held it there, despite her flinch, until he was satisfied. He dropped the towel after that but kept her chin in his hand, his eyes tracing over her lips.

“It is...a bad idea.” He whispered and she smirked 

“Pretty much the only kind I have lately.” She retorted as he licked his lips

At this, he broke into a smirk of his own. His thumb trailed over her bottom lip and she held perfectly still, afraid if she moved he’d retreat again. 

“キスして. (kiss me)” She whispered 

“Learning Japanese?” He looked surprised, more than anything 

“Only the important words.” She continued to smirk 

In one solid movement, he replaced his thumb with his lips, kissing her hard, demanding. She shouldn’t have been surprised, the Arasaka body guard knew very little that didn’t bend to his will. Still, she put up a good fight; attempting and failing to wrestle control.

His hand snakes behind her head, tangling hard in her hair. He yanks her towards him in the next moment and she complies, landing in his lap. His other hand found her hip, fingertips biting hard. She pulled away a moment, breathless, and their eyes met once more. His pupils were blown wide, his mouth slightly parted. It was strange to think of him like this, he was always so put together, so in control. 

The idea of that control breaking was…too much for her to handle right now. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself back to him. His mouth opened, a warm, wet tongue making its way into her own. She moaned, she couldn’t help it, and the fingertips along her hip tightened and pinched her. She dragged her hands back to his chest, pulling away slightly so she could drag them down further. 

He grabbed her wrists to stop her, twisting her over onto her back and holding her there. He seemed to be getting his senses back, back in control again, but his chest still flushed slightly as she stared up at him with wide eyes. He kept her wrists pinned above her head with one hand, his other tracking down her ribs. 

He was methodical, precise. Her body betrayed her in every way, shivering and flinching as he charted her skin. She squirmed under his bondage, her fingers gripping into fists. 

“This what you want?” He paused at the top of her pants, toying with her hips lightly 

“Yes.” She’s gasping the word before she can think, kicking herself already 

Goro smirked slightly, manicured, short fingernails dipping below her waistband momentarily and then back out again to rub at her hips. He became serious again, everything preprogrammed and controlled as the smirk dropped from his face. 

“I will… _help_ you. And then we split up.” He offered her a deal, glancing back down at her 

“Deal.”

He managed another small smirk and then carefully pulled her pants down. She shivered in the cold, her toes crunching, but she didn’t move. He started slow, dragging his palm against her, and then gently feeling his way from there. His mouth was back on hers, slow and languid as his pace below. 

It was enough to drive her crazy. 

She’d had one night stands before, quick fucks that did the job. Hard and fast was just fine by her. But Goro was another creature entirely, she could tell already. She imagined this was how his life was, before this clusterfuck: all steady, controlled, perfected. 

He gently coaxed her forward and her body betrayed her at every move, her legs trembling beneath him. His hand tightened at her wrists and his other spread open her lips, sliding a finger into her. She’s already wet, the tension killing her, and she bites down hard on her lip to keep from making any noise. 

Goro leans down and kisses her neck, light and soft. Maybe he only knows how to make love. Maybe he’s never done this before. She’s surprised a man so hard and focused can be tender, soft. Especially for someone who’s exasperated with her 90% of the time. 

“I…didn’t know you had it in you.” Her voice cracks, strains 

She’s egging him on, annoying him. Maybe it’ll be enough for him to hate fuck her and get it over with. She’s breathless, her legs still shaking, trying to get control, to get her head back. No one’s ever drawn it out like this, kept her on the edge for so long. His movements are so precise, so perfect, so slow. She wants to relax, wants to cum, but she can’t; so close, yet so far away. Goro pulls away, rolling his eyes, and then nips at her bottom lip.

“I will have you beg.” He whispers against her open mouth, as much a promise as a threat

And she realizes rather quickly that _no_ , this is not the first time he’s done this. 

He lets go of her wrists and sinks down to the floor, grabbing her hips as he goes and pulling her roughly to the edge of the bed. He puts her legs over his shoulders and then licks his way down her thigh. 

How was this so goddamn easy for him? He wasn’t even breaking a sweat, not compared to the puddle calling itself “V” in front of him. His stubble makes goosebumps rise along her legs and up her neck as her hands bunch into her shirt, twisting it at her ribs. 

Just like his hands, his tongue is slow, pressing at the perfect angles. She sucks in a gasp as he laps at her clit, flat tongued and soft. 

“Goro I…”

She feels him smirk against her, something that lights quick in her belly. She’s squirming now, not sure if she wants to be closer or farther away from his mouth. He closes around her clit, sucking softly, and she wants to shed her skin and escape. She’s vibrating, everywhere, her toes curling tight. 

She’s never felt this way, never had this kind of undivided attention. He’s back to licking her again when she moans, her legs trembling hard. She can feel it, the orgasm he’s finally brought out of her, right there at the edge. She whimpers as he pulls away, eyeing her mischievously.

“I told you…” 

“Please.” She replies immediately, without a though to her dignity

He shakes his head, watching her in amusement as she unravels in front of him.

“ください (please).” He corrects her 

She doesn’t care, she’ll lose this fight happily, as long as he doesn’t stop.

“ください. Goro, I’m fucking begging you.” 

She stumbles through broken Japanese, her head swimming. He nearly chuckles but goes back to her diligently nonetheless. He uses one hand to spread her lips and dives back in, the pace increasing only very slightly. It doesn’t matter, she’s already there, a few more seconds. 

Her body goes rigid and her hand finds its way into his hair, maybe insurance to make sure he stays put. She stumbles through her orgasm, her muscles firing sporadically. She’s never felt like this, never cum this way before. 

Goro, for his part, remains the faithful giver, pressing his tongue hard against her a few more times as she shudders. Finally, as she’s shaking like a leaf on the bed, he pulls away and assesses his work. 

“You did not last very long.” 

She doesn’t have anything to say to that, her legs crossing slightly as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed again. She feels utterly spent, still trembling slightly. Goro looks entirely pleased with himself, dragging fingertips against her face to brush away stray hairs. 

“And now we part ways.” He mumbles, turning towards the door

“Wait.” 

She sits up, her head spinning, and he stays where he’s sitting with a frown. She can barely think straight yet, still coming down from the high. 

“What about you?” She frowns at his entertained expression 

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” He retorted

She must have looked hurt because he pauses, glancing down at her lips and then back up to meet her gaze. It’s clear this is new territory, maybe for both of them. Somehow taught to give but not receive. That does sound like the Arasaka way, now that she thinks about it. 

“Bet I can make you beg.” She tries a new tactic, poking at his ego 

He smirks, unimpressed, but his eyebrow quirks up nonetheless. She has him. 

“I doubt it.” 

“Only one way to find out.” She smirks back at him

He faces her with dark eyes, trying to read her expression. Still, he hasn’t run off yet, that was a good sign. She twisted on the bed, sinking into his lap and dragging her palms up his chest and around his neck. He’s hard, she can feel through his pants, but definitely holding back. 

She kisses him, light at first and then more forceful, threading her fingers into his hair. She pulls his head back, exposing his throat, and kisses her way up one side and down the other. She’s licking the very edge of his implants when he shivers, his hands finding her hips for the first time. 

“You can be…persuasive.” He mumbled, “When you want to be.” 

She pulls away and gives him a grin, kissing him once more. She’s pulling her shirt over her head in the next moment and he pauses, watching her, almost admiring her. They both tumble back against the bed, her knees around his hips, when she finally grabs his wrists and shoves them over his head.

He’s _letting_ her, that much is clear, but there seems to be a line he’s ready to hold if he has to. That’s something she can’t abide, not if she’s going to win. She kisses him hard again, her tongue in his mouth, while she fishes above their heads. Her fingertips brush against the cool metal and she snaps the handcuffs onto his wrists, looping the chain to a clip on the wall. Goro went rigid, the muscles in his arms tight. 

“What are you doing?” He hisses as she pushes herself up 

“Won’t be much fun with you in control the whole time.” She’s already shimmying dow his chest, kissing and licking her way to his pants 

“V…” 

“Careful. Sounds like you’re already on the verge of begging.” 

She raises an eyebrow and he clamps his mouth shut with a glare. She licks along the edge of his pants, watching the smooth muscle of his abs tense and release in time. She’s unbuttoning them when he tenses again, his legs stiff. She pulls his pants down, fingertips teasing along his thighs. The moment she’s close, her fingers brushing through exceedingly short curls, he curses in Japanese and his eyes crush shut. 

She grins, wrapping warm fingers around his length and gently pulsing once, twice. His hips jerk, barely, but otherwise he is still, concentrating. She leans forward, dragging her tongue along the head of his cock in one sweeping motion. He lets out a breath through his teeth and then tenses again. 

Does he expect he’s going to hurt him? Has he never given up control before? Been in this position? She’s more confused than before but twice as determined. She licks her away from head to base and then swallows as much of him as she can take. He manages a soft groan, bucking slightly into her mouth. 

She begins to move at a steady pace, trying to match the slow movements he used on her earlier, dragging it out. A prominent vein throbs along his hip and something curls tight inside her at the sight. 

“ _Fuck._ ” He’s speaking in Japanese again, something he seems to do anytime his brain short circuits 

She bobs her head again, matching her motions with her fist wrapped tight around his shaft. He groans and it makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up as his abs tense hard again. 

“ _Don’t stop._ ” 

He’s close, she can feel it, but she pulls back and lets him hang on the edge like he’d have done for her. She raises an eyebrow when he opens his eyes, meeting his heated gaze. 

In the next moment, the cuffs are ripped from the wall and he loops them over her head, crushing her close to him. His mouth finds hers easily, hot and wet and way too convincing. 

“Goro.” 

She shivers, still wrapped in his arms, the chain of the handcuffs pressing against her neck and keeping her in place. His mouth is at her throat next, nipping his way down to her unmarked collarbone. He drags the cuffs from her neck, down her spine, pulling tight at her waist to keep her close. 

She cranes her head back, offering more of her skin, and he takes full advantage. He sucks his way to her ear and she shivers again, clutching at his back, her fingernails piercing his skin. 

“ _Hmm you taste like honey. And dynamite._ ” He’s growling Japanese in her ear and she’s incomprehensibly wet

He licks her jugular, maybe to prove his point, and then sucks hard on her earlobe. It seems to wake her up again because her fingers go for his hair, dragging along his scalp. He groans, allowing her to pull his head back a moment before he tightens the cuffs around her, to prove a point. She barely manages to unlock them, tossing them off the bed, before his lips are on hers again, pressing her backwards. 

He hooks a knee over one arm and then lines himself up, plunging into her. For a moment they’re still, breathless, one body. And then he slowly pulls out and presses back in again. She’s already whining at his slow torture and he manages a smirk, nipping at her ear again. 

“Goro, please. ください. Just fuck me.” She whimpers

“ _Just fuck you?_ ” He’s teasing her and honestly it’s rather becoming of him when he’s in charge like this 

He takes another slow pump, she can feel every inch of him, and then kisses her hard, teeth bumping. 

“ _Fine._ ”

She barely has time to register as her translator works in overdrive to keep up with him before he hikes her other leg up over his arm and presses her back into the mattress. He slams into her, wrestling a mangled moan out from her chest. He lifts her hips easily, hitting the right spot right off the bat. 

Her mind is on one word intervals, barely English, barely intelligible. When she’s close again, the muscles in her legs locking, he flips her over onto her hands and knees and continues to slam into her. 

This new angle is more than she can take. She cums almost immediately, screaming into a pillow. Goro doesn’t stop, doesn't slow. One hand drags down her spine and then twists into her hair, snapping her head back. 

This is more what she expected: an expert body guard and assassin. Can kill you in a hundred different ways, using paperclips and fucking straws. Brutal in all aspects. The thought of being in his hands, helpless, is enough to drag her back up the hill again, teetering at the top of another orgasm, so wet that she’s starting to drip down her inner thigh. 

His other hand grips at her hips, biting hard into her flesh. He’s slamming into her, faster and harder than she imagined he could, and she can barely keep up, her legs are trembling so hard. He grunts, flipping her back onto her back. 

When he leans forward again, she wraps her legs around his hips and keeps him tight against her, deep inside. He threads his fingers through her own, pinning her hands beside her head. 

“ _You’ll cum when I tell you to._ ” He’s demanding, in control

In his native tongue, he flows more confidently, his voice raspy. She manages a nod and he begins again, more purposeful with his thrusts. He noses his way from her cheek to her ear to her neck again, pausing to suck and kiss his way down her shoulder.

This is the side she’s not sure what to make of. She understands the dominating side, the hard, quick fuck she knows he can give. But this…this tenderness. It’s not something she’s ever been shown and now that she has…

She isn’t sure what to think. 

All she knows is she craves it when he pulls away, kissing down her chest. He’s licking and sucking along the curve of her breast when she feels herself coming undone. She squeezes his hands, as if that might signal something, but he continues at the same steady pace, ignoring her. 

“Please, Goro.” She shudders when he doesn’t respond, her toes curling tight 

“Goro.” She tries again, her voice straining 

“ _You want to cum?”_ ” His voice is low gravel 

“Yes.” She moans, “Please. ください.”

He thrusts into her a few more times, testing her control, just to prove he’s the one in charge, and then kisses her again, something softer. 

“ _Cum then._ ”

She releases her clenched muscles all at once, an orgasm barreling through her. She whimpers, barely able to hold on, as he slows down slightly. He’s lightly kissing her neck again, tender, sweet, by the time she’s coming down from the high, her body vibrating. 

But he still hasn’t cum and she’ll be damned if he can hold this night over her because of that. She twists over, pressing him back against the bed. For a moment, he doesn’t seem to realize what’s going on, but then she sinks down onto his cock and he hisses in a ragged breath. 

She sets the pace from there, bouncing up and down, her hands on his chest. His eyes crunch closed and he bites his lip to keep any noise from escaping, his hands finding a spot on her hips and grabbing tight. She leans down to kiss him, breaking his concentration and a low moan escapes into her mouth. 

“ _V…yes…just like that._ ” He’s mumbling in Japanese, his voice hoarse and low 

When she’s certain he’s close, he sits up, planting his feet on the ground and holding her close in his lap. His face is at her breasts again, licking and sucking her sensitive skin. His hands find the small of her back and then drag down again, biting into her hips. 

“V.” She tangles a hand into his hair, gripping tight and riding him out to the end 

“V I’m…I’m…”

And he does. But not before pressing his hands on either side of her face and pulling her forward for a deep kiss. It nearly stops her movements but she manages to hang on, for his sake. He spills inside her, moaning her name into her mouth. 

When she can finally see straight again, she pulls away, meeting his gaze. He’s panting slightly, his lips barely parted. Seeing him there, exposed, vulnerable, sets her back a step. She manages to untangle herself, unsure what to say. This certainly wasn’t how she expected the night to go and now…she wasn’t sure. 

Goro watched her carefully and she waited for him to get dressed and leave, just like he said he would. He silently slipped his pants on again and then sank back down on the bed, eyeing her carefully. 

“Why did you come back for me?” 

Back to English, his mind was clear again. Her eyes snapped to his and she frowned, trying to look anywhere but his face. He was being serious though and waited patiently for an answer she didn’t want to give.

“You’re bleeding.” She sat up and touched the bandage on his shoulder, barely tinged with blood 

“You’re avoiding.” He retorted, moving his shoulder away from her fingers 

She felt exposed, wearing nothing but also forced to say what she thought was obvious between them. 

“Because I care about you.” She whispered 

She stared down at her hands, unable to look at him. He didn’t give her a choice though, lifting her chin up with his fingertips. His eyes scoured over her face, a soft expression on his face. 

She’s never seen him look that way. It makes something splinter inside her and not for the first time lately, she feels like crying. He sighs at her expression before wrapping her in his arms and pulling her tight to his chest. He lays back against the bed, taking her with him. 

“I care about you too.” The words are so quiet she barely hears them, “You’re…all I have left.” 

Whispering into her hair, keeping her pressed tightly to him so she can’t see his face. She doesn’t fight him, just closes her eyes and tries to match his soft breathing. For a few moments, they stay there in silence, wrapped up in each other. 

“I should leave.” His voice is a murmur against her head 

“But you won’t.” She tests her luck 

He chuckles, deep in his chest. His arms loosen now that he’s certain she isn’t going to pull away and then a hand begins a gentle pattern across her back and sides. She shivered, pushing into him more deeply. 

“No, I won’t.” He admits, “Someone has to protect you.” 

He sighs and continues his patterns, charting her back. It’s clear he likes to take care of the people he cares for. His fingers slide up to her hair and he kneads into her scalp, all but sending her to sleep. 

But she’s not ready for this to end, not yet. She’s painfully aware of her own mortality and sleep feels like a waste anymore. She twists over, taking him with her, and lies flat on her back. He hesitates only a moment before burying his face between her neck and shoulder with a sigh. She delicately drags her fingers down his exposed back, tracing over old scars as goosebumps erupt over his skin. 

He shivers, shoving his arms under her own and squeezing her slightly. In that moment, together, it felt right, felt safe. Goro mumbled something against her neck and she sighed, letting him pull away slightly. He propped himself up, his forearms around her face, and then gently kissed her. 

“I’m not…I don’t…” 

She manages to drag her hands from his back to his head, threading through his hair. He sighs at the feeling, unsure how to say whatever it is he needs to say, and closes his eyes. She kneads and scratches at his scalp, offering a small smile when he shivers again, his elbows tightening around her slightly. 

“I’ve been alone a long time, V.” He whispers, “I don’t know if…if I know how…”

“And I’m a dead girl, walking.” She interrupts him, “We can take it day by day, Goro.”

“Day by day…”

He seems to ponder this a moment and then nods, turning over on his back, facing the door. She turns over as well, finding a spot between his side and arm. He props himself up slightly, sighing, and she turns to face him. 

“Sleep.” She mumbles, closing her eyes 

“Someone needs to keep watch.” He replied, “And you’re spent.” 

“That’s your fault.” She retorts 

He chuckles, tightening his grip on her again. She snuggles in closer to him, glad when his arm smashes around her again. 

“I’ll make you beg too, one day.” She’s nearly asleep, her voice quiet

“Perhaps.”

He says it in a way that she knows he doesn’t believe her. But already, she’s charting his weaknesses for a later date. She drags her fingernails down his ribs, counting each one, and he grunts, shifting into her. 

“One day.”

She’s nearly asleep. He chuckles again, dragging his fingers through her hair. It’s more than enough to send her over the edge, despite her halfhearted whine. She feels him kiss her forehead, something warm spreading through her, and then topples over the edge of unconsciousness.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NYE! <3

The apartment is spacious but empty, a bed in one corner and not much else to speak of. Goro has blocked all the windows out with some sort of opaque black paper, shrouding the city below. She figures it’s as much for his secrecy as it is for his disdain for the city at large. 

The only other notable piece of furniture is a small table, a makeshift shrine. Candle nubs and flower petals are scattered across the top and a single stick of incense that she’s never seen burning rests in the middle. She means to ask him where he’s finding the flower petals but forgets most of the time she’s with him; he’s so distracting. 

She picks one up, feeling it between her fingers, the soft, almost velvet texture. She pays more attention to sensations now, lost in the way things feel. Impending death does that, she figures. 

That’s where she is, consumed by the tiny pink petal between her fingers, when there’s a knife at her throat and an arm around her waist and arms, holding her in place. For a moment, pure panic naturally wells up in her and her first instinct is to struggle, despite the sharp metal nearly slicing through her jugular. 

“Need to be aware of your surroundings.” His gruff voice makes every muscle relax and she closes her eyes for a moment 

“Arasaka could send ninjas after you. You stand no chance.” He continues, the knife still held against her to prove his point

But soon he releases it, replacing the cold metal with a chaste, warm kiss. She manages to turn, his arm still loose around her waist. 

“Don’t wanna live my life in constant fear.” She mumbles with a shrug

“It is better to be paranoid and alive, than an idiot and dead.” 

She offers a weak smile at that and he scours over her face more completely. He tucks a stray hair behind her ear, his thumb lingering at her cheek. 

“Is that how they taught you?” She’s almost teasing him, though it falls a little flat 

“My lessons…were not so kind.” 

He doesn’t elaborate as he pulls away but it makes something hurt, deep inside her chest. He’s shrugging out of his coat by the time she recovers, a stark white dress shirt contrasting with his black pants. She’s never told him, but that shirt just… _does_ something for her. 

“We should train.”

She groans in response, the bruises still there from the last “training.” He throws a handmade wooden sword at her and nods to the middle of the empty room.

“Clear your thoughts.” Goro commands as she begrudgingly walks to the middle of the room, “Rely on instinct.” 

Her instinct is to go take a nap, it’s been a long day. Without warning, he swings and she ducks, stumbling across the room. He knocks her in the back, not hard but enough to get her attention. 

“Again.” 

She stands, matching his swing the second time. The wooden swords slap together with a crack and her wrists vibrate uncomfortably. She almost has the upper hand this time, almost, and then he knocks her legs out from under her and she lands hard on her back, the air pushed from her lungs. 

“Old man’s kicking your ass. _Again_.” Johnny materializes with a grimace, sitting on the windowsill

“This is embarrassing, V.” 

He disappears as Goro comes into view, peering down at her, perhaps to see if she’s really hurt. He tosses his sword away and places a hand on his hip, obviously disappointed.

“You need practice.” He scolds her as she grins from below, finally getting her breath back 

He offers her a hand nonetheless and she takes it, sweeping his legs out from under him with one swift kick and turning over on top of him. He almost looks surprised but manages a soft smile in return. 

“Not bad.” He offers quietly and she grins, sinking into him 

He shakes his head but allows her to rest against his chest a moment, her fingers bunching into his shirt. She can feel his muscles shift as he breathes, a well-tuned killing machine gently twirling her hair. What a life. 

“You have to be able to protect yourself…in case…” He trails off and she raises her head, frowning 

“In case?”

“I am not around.” He replied softly

“Planning on leaving?” 

“You know what I mean.” He chastises her anytime she doesn’t take her safety seriously 

He slowly sits up, taking her with him, and assesses her expression. When he’s satisfied that she’s all right, he peels himself away, going to the bed and pulling out a datapad to scroll through. V drops beside him with a sigh, stretching sore muscles. 

This “practice” had become a daily thing, getting her ass beat over and over. It was like the early days all over again, losing teeth in Jackie’s fucking sink. Naturally, Goro didn’t seem phased in the least bit, even though she’d managed to hit him hard with a stick the previous evening, splintering it to pieces. 

“Meant to ask you…back when your implants got fried. How’d you handle the pain?” She mumbles, glancing over at him 

“Many years of training.” He retorted, not looking up from the news article he was reading

“Training?” 

“In case I was…compromised.” He shrugged, “Training to not succumb to torture, to keep secrets.” 

“That works?” 

He gave her an incredulous expression, one he wore a lot of the time around her, and she offered a sheepish grin in return. 

“What kind of torture are we talking about?” She wondered, leaning back against the wall and stretching out fully 

“All kinds.” He replied, “Physical, mental, endurance.” 

He paused and then rifled through his coat pockets, finally extracting a shard and holding it out to her. 

“Maybe you will learn something.” 

She rolled her eyes but took it nonetheless, settling in beside him as he went back to whatever article he was reading. She scrolled through the shard, categories flying through. 

Ways to resist truth telling serums and how to meditate out of pain. Holding your breath if you’re being waterboarded. Death by a thousand cuts, drowning, burning, suffocating, electrocution, whipping, sleep deprivation. It touched on everything. And it gave her a new found respect for him. 

Towards the bottom, a few files remained unopened and they piqued her interest immediately. She pulled back from the shard, cocking her head to the side. 

“You haven’t read all these.” She accused him with a grin as he shifted, uncomfortable 

“Some were...not relevant, to my training.” He retorted

“Mhmm.” 

Goro frowned a moment but then turned back to the datapad in his hand. V spent the rest of the afternoon enthralled with the shard, reading through various techniques and leaving Goro alone. As the evening descended upon them, she stood and returned the shard. 

“You…should come over tonight.” She mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face

“Hm?” 

“Got something to show you.” 

He raised a suspicious eyebrow but shrugged and went back to whatever he was reading. She leaned in, pausing until his attention was back on her, and placed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. His lips quirked slightly in response but she was already gone, escaping from the room. 

A few hours later, a freshly showered Goro appeared at her door. He glanced back into the room behind her, apparently satisfied that her “surprise” was nothing nefarious, and then walked inside. 

“What did you want to show me?” He asked, standing in the middle of the room 

She took his jacket, peeling it from him and letting her fingertips drag down his arms as he smirked, watching her carefully. She was in nothing but a long t-shirt, pressing at all the right angles. Goro let himself look over her, barely able to keep his hands from reaching out to her. 

“Get comfortable.” She nodded to the bed, “It’ll just take a sec.” 

He sat down on the bed, watching her as she tinkered with a small black box. 

“What’s that?”

“The thing I want to show you.” She replied 

He rolled his eyes at her secrecy, leaning back on both hands. She slapped the box against her palm and a light finally flickered on. 

“Ah, there we go.” She glanced up at Goro and cocked her head to the side, “Ready?”

She doesn’t give him a chance to answer, pressing a large red button near the top of the box. Four straps appeared around her bed, quickly wrapping magnetically around Goro’s wrists and ankles, pulling him against the bed. He gave a single surprised grunt, eyeing her with a glare. 

“What is this?”

“The chapter you skipped in your training.” She retorted

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as his hands curled into fists, testing the restraints. They held true though and he barely moved against the bed. She sauntered over, eyeing her work. 

“What d’you think?” She grinned

“What do you want?” He retorted when he was certain he couldn’t escape 

“One of your corpo secrets.” She replied, her grin widening 

“I have no secrets, but my own.” He replied simply

“I guess I’ll have to settle for one of yours then.” She shrugged

He looked unimpressed, despite being taut and spread eagle against the bed. She crawled up the bed, finally settling around his hips, knees on either side. 

“You aim to torture me?” He asked

“Something like that.” 

She offered another grin, leaning down to plant a kiss against his neck. She kissed her way to his ear and then over his jaw. 

“Pain will not break me.” 

“Was thinking of something a little…softer.” She trailed her fingertips up his chest and into his hair, gently kissing his lips 

“Then you will never extract anything from me.”

He smirked, confident and sure of himself. It was enough to rattle her own confidence, actually, but she figured the worst that could happen is they’d both get off and he’d keep his dumb secrets. 

“Guess we’ll see.” She feigned confidence and went back to his neck 

She kissed his throat, licking along his implants, a weakness she’d found days before. He takes a heady sigh, his fingers twitching slightly. 

“Hmm?” She hums against his neck and he offers a low chuckle in return 

“You are…talented.” He mumbles, his eyes closed as she continues licking and kissing his neck, “Sometimes.” 

“Mhm.” She grins, working on his clothes

Lucky for him, he wore a button up; she’d hate to hear him bitch as she sliced his clothes off. She’s slow, purposeful. One button at a time as Goro watches her in silence, perhaps still trying to decide how to escape. When she reaches the last button, she gently shimmies him out of it and lets the shirt pool around his hands. 

Next, his shoes, socks, pants. She unhooks one leg restraint at a time to pull them off and surprisingly, he doesn’t fight her when she hooks the restraint back, leaving him naked and vulnerable. 

“You’re curious.” She accuses him with a smirk 

“Yes.” He doesn’t bother lying as she crawls over him again, skin against skin

“Not nervous?” She teases 

“Not at all.” He smirks and her stomachs twists in knots 

“Last chance, Goro.” She taunts him, dragging fingernails along his side as he twitches, “Tell me a secret”

“Never.”

She’s happy he’s playing along, fighting back. It’ll make her victory that much sweeter. She kisses him, only a little surprised when he nips at her bottom lip, biting hard. She knew he’d try to take control again. 

“Then lets begin, shall we?” 

With that, she pulled away from him completely and brought out the small control device again. She pressed a button near the top and a blindfold appeared from one of the arm restraints, wrapping around his eyes. 

“See anything?” She asked, waving a hand in front of her face

He shook his head in return and she smiled, deciding to explore. She sank back down on his hips, smirking when she realized he was hard already. She gently dragged her fingernails down his chest as his fingers twitched and goosebumps raised in the wake of her fingers. For a man who fought through days of painful implant torture, he was entirely too sensitive to… _other_ things.

“Hmm.” 

She starts at his shoulders, at the bullet hole scar that’s finally healed over and then down to his chest. Her fingernails gently prod and prick their way down, goosebumps rising naturally with them. She counts his ribs, slow and purposeful, and his stomach sucks in lightly. 

“Goro Takemura.” She mumbles, tracing light fingernails around his belly and hips, “Famed Arasaka body guard, Japanese special forces soldier, all around corpo badass…”

She digs into his hips with her thumbs and he bucks slightly, gritting his teeth to stop from making a noise. She continues up his sides, despite his twitching and then laughs, laying a kiss against his mouth, wet and warm. 

“And ticklish as hell.” 

He nearly groans when she pulls away, his mouth opening very slightly and then closing again. She imagines he’s more sensitive now, not being able to see. She tiptoes up his sides again, into his armpits, down his neck, back to his hips again, and all the while he squirms but doesn’t make a sound. His muscles wave impressively, depending on where she attacks, and she’s mesmerized by his body momentarily. 

“Hmm…wonder what this does?” She pulls out the controller again and goes to the next button, pressing it 

Long feathers erupt from the bands holding his arms and legs, reaching out to him. He flinches when the first comes in contact with his sides, brushing in torturously slow patterns. Another is behind his knees, yet another by his feet. She takes a moment to watch them, to watch the permanent goosebumps that stay raised on his skin. 

His jaw is tight but there’s no way he’s giving in to a little feather play. She gently grinds against his hips, watching his jaw shift very slightly, his hips rising almost unnoticeably with her own.

She lets the feathers continue as she shimmies down his chest again, licking along a pert nipple. A breath hisses through his teeth but he says nothing as she kisses and sucks the sensitive skin there, finally biting down and watching him jolt in response. 

Seeing him like this, pulled tight and helpless, is doing something to her. She feels warm all over, wet, but her insides feel coiled too tight. She licks her way down his abdomen, licking between each ab muscle, and then down to his hips. She follows a prominent, throbbing vein with her tongue, finally at the junction between his legs and body. 

He does let out a groan when she finally takes him in her mouth, one deep, long swallow. His toes curl slightly and he nearly follows her with his hips when she pulls back out with a smacking sound. She goes back in, watching the muscles in his arms flex as he naturally pulls against the restraints. 

“Ready to spill a secret?” She nibbles up his cock as she’s speaking, swirling the head with her tongue 

He chokes on a breathy laugh but shakes his head, moving slightly to get away from one of the feathers that still spun lazily around his body. It doesn’t work and he lets out a frustrated sigh but nothing more. 

“Hmm.” She steps away from him for a moment, going to the table at her bedside and rifling through the box that came with her little restraint kit 

She picks a vibrating cock ring next, testing it out on her finger with a grin. Goro appears to hear the vibration but she still extracts a gasp from him when she clips it to the top of his cock and turns it on. His legs twitch as it vibrates, his breath more choppy and uneven than before. 

She sinks down on her knees beside him, tweaking his nipples and then kissing him hard. He returns the kiss without a second thought, moaning into her mouth, his hips jerking. She places a warm hand below his bellybutton, pressing down slightly to keep him from bucking into the vibrator. 

He’s close already, she can feel the telltale tremble, and as much as watching him spill all over himself would turn her on immensely, it wasn’t part of her brilliant plan, so she slipped the cock ring off with a grin. When she leans down to kiss him again, he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth hard, biting and holding her there a moment. 

“Frustrated?” She licks up to his ear, sucking on his earlobe

He doesn’t say anything but he’s still exceptionally hard and bouncing against his own hip. She kisses and licks down his neck again, glad when he lets out a battered sigh, his teeth chattering. 

“Just gotta tell me a secret.” She sucks hard at the spot his implant meets his ‘ganic skin, watching his toes curl tight again 

He shakes his head stoically but still doesn’t say anything. She shrugs, turning back to her box on the table and moving things around. 

“Ah.” She pulls out a ball gag victoriously and turns on him 

She presses it lightly against his mouth until he finally opens it, letting the ball rest between his teeth. He bites down hard as she clips it behind his head, admiring her work. 

She finds the cock ring again, slipping it onto his dick as he twitches and trembles. With the gag in his mouth, his noises come easier, groans and near growls. His hips buck hard into the vibrator and she vaguely wonders if she’s going to let him cum. 

“If you cum now, just know you’re going to have to cum again too.” She warns in a low voice, licking at his bottom lip

He growls in return, his legs still trembling. She kisses along his jaw before reaching down to pump his shaft, feeling the vibrations from the ring in her fingertips. 

The muscles in his arms tighten dramatically and then he’s cumming, spilling against his hip. He grunts, lifting off the bed slightly and then coming back down again. She slips the ring off, gently pumping him the rest of the way as he groans, his head back and his neck exposed. 

“Gonna tell me?” She rubs a towel against the mess, wiping it away 

He shakes his head firmly, breathing heavy and she shrugs, though he can’t see it, and places the ring back on his cock. That brings the reaction she’s looking for as he gasps, twitching and trying to get it off. 

“Sensitive?” 

He groans, trying and failing to bring his legs together. She watches him struggle a few more moments and then slips the ring off again, giving him a break. He’s heaving in breaths now, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his fingers stay permanently as closed fists with his fingernails biting into his palms. 

She presses buttons on the controller and the feathers disappear, along with his blindfold. He blinks slowly, adjusting to the room, and then watches her climb around his hips once more. 

She drags her shirt off slowly, delighted when his eyes never stray. He traces over her neck and then down as she unclips her bra and shimmies out of her panties. She grinds against him slightly and he crunches his eyes closed again, still sensitive. She steps away again, surveying her work. 

In the next moment, she’s pressing another button on the controller and the contraption lifts from the bed, bringing his arms above his head and keeping his legs spread as he’s hung in midair. She reaches for the box, pulling out a bottle of oil and dumping a generous amount into his hands. 

He shivers on contact, the oil making his tan skin glisten even in the relative dark of the room. She rubs it all over, the oil warming slightly between the friction of her hand and his skin. He fumbles slightly, trying to gain footing, but the restraints hold him especially taut and he merely twitches his legs slightly. 

She twists her fingers into the back of his hair, pulling hard and craning his head back. Her breasts touch and rub at his chest as she kisses her way across his neck and collarbones. He takes a breathy moan, his fingers bunching again. 

By the time her hand dips down to his hips, he’s hard again and he shudders as her fingers clasp around him, swirling. She pumps a few more times as he stares down at her hand, spit dribbling slightly from the ball gag down his chest. 

She tightens her grip, using her other hand to wrap around his throat. It’s the first time she’s ever been this demanding, this dominating. Goro appears to be a stranger in this position as well, though it’s perhaps not entirely unwelcome. He growls as soon as she makes contact, his eyes animalistic. For a moment, she’s tempted to set him free, to let him do what he wants with her, but she has a bet to win. 

She pumps her hand again, setting a rhythm as he grunts and moans against the restraints and the ball gag. She licks his nipple, despite the noise he’s making, and bites her way up to his ear again, biting his lobe hard. 

“I have one more surprise for you.” She breathes into his ear, “Sure you don’t wanna tell me a secret?”

He doesn’t answer right away this time, his legs trembling wildly as she continues her pace. He seems to be weighing his options as she unclips the ball gag and lets it fall to the ground. He bites his lip as he groans again, his toes curling tight and then releases just as wide. 

“No? All right…” 

She takes a step back and he meets her gaze with dark eyes, shuddering slightly. Stray pieces of hair are plastered to his forehead with sweat and his muscles are randomly firing. Despite her initial apprehension, she’s _proud_ to have him shivering and shuddering in front of her. 

She scans him and then sets a new daemon loose on his system. This, she’s most proud of, and he watches her cautiously as his implants are suddenly overcome. He hisses in a breath at the sensation, a moan caught somewhere in his throat. The daemon makes short work of his nervous system, flooding him with pleasure. 

He shivers, letting his head hang back as his legs convulse. He hisses as soon as she touches him again, wrapping warm fingers around his shaft. She kisses him, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he releases the moan he’s been holding into her own. She can feel him coming undone, feel him unraveling beneath her hands. 

“V…” He manages her name through his teeth but she doesn’t stop, not until he’s at the very edge

He closes his eyes again, resting his forehead against her own, nearly there. She’s pumping him, once, twice, and her other hand spreads up his chest. When she’s certain he’s about to cum, seconds away, she turns everything off again and he grimaces, nearly whining. 

“Tell me.” She whispers the words against his lips, his breath ragged, “Tell me your secret.” 

He’s fighting, his eyes closing and he breathes in another shuddery breath. But he’s _right_ on the edge and it’s now or never. She slides her hand along his jaw, pressing beneath his chin and forcing him to look at her. 

“Promise you’ll tell me and I’ll let you cum.” She whispers against his mouth

He looks like he’s going to fight it, looks like he’s going to win. For a moment, they stand off against each other and then her fingers gently dip down to his hips, toying with him again. Finally, he nods, though it appears to pain him to do so. She’s surprised. So surprised, she nearly steps back. He manages to lift his head slightly, meeting her gaze. Still, she hesitates, unsure if this is some sort of trick. 

She takes the risk, releasing the daemon again and stepping right up next to him. She grasps him tightly again as he hisses a myriad of Japanese curses, his head hung back and his eyes closed. He turns against his arm, his eyebrows furrowing. She kisses his neck hard, pumping his shaft a few more times before he’s cumming again. 

The noise he makes, somewhere between a growl and a deep hum, is enough to set the hairs on the back of her neck at attention. It’s the epitome of relief, of release. She shuts off the daemon and lets him come down slowly, his chest heaving. When she unlocks the restraints, he collapses into her arms for a moment, nearly chuckling at himself, his legs still trembling. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” She mumbles, nodding towards the shower

He nods, letting her drag him over and then she cranks the water on. They both stayed there, face to face, as the water poured down around them. Goro stared down at her with half lidded eyes and then gently kissed her, his hands finding her hips and rubbing circles there. 

“You’re a cruel, mistress.” His voice is low against the side of her head, breathing softly into her ear

He’s teasing her, she thinks, and she blushes but doesn’t say anything. What she’d done had been so far out of what she’d ever done before and yet there was a sense of pride at finally besting him. For a moment they stay wrapped together, enjoying the heat from the water and from each others bodies. But then she pulls away slightly, giving him a boyish grin. 

“So…what’s your secret?” 

“Hmm.” He offers her a small, halfhearted smile and then his eyes scour over her, trying to read her 

There’s a moment where she thinks maybe he’ll go back on his word, tell her if she’s going to torture someone for information, she should get the information from them before she lets them go. His expression turns serious though and he rests his forehead against hers again.

“私の秘密は...愛しています _(My secret is…I’m in love with you.)_ ” 

The air leaves her lungs. He opens his eyes and tries to read her expression, perhaps tries to see if he’s just said the best or worst thing he could to her. _Love_ …what did that mean? Where did that come from? Why does she feel so goddamn warm? 

“V?” 

He brings a hand up to her cheek, holding her in place, and she closes her eyes. She’s trying to get her breathing under control when he lets go, gives her the choice to escape if she wants to. 

Does she want to? 

She opens her eyes to face him again, a small space between them, and offers him a small, timid smile. He gives her a small smile over his own and she reaches forward, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Her lips are pressed to his in the next moment, soft and sweet and…jesus christ, _she’s in love_. 

It hurts, she doesn’t know why it hurts, at least not at first, but her chest is caving in. She tries not to show it as his hands return to her hips and then to the small of her back, holding her close. Water cascades down her face as she steps back into the stream to hide the tears that are waiting to fall. 

Everything feels so goddamn fragile, like she’s suspended between life and death in a thin, glass vase that’s about to topple to the ground. Goro follows her into the water, seemingly seeing past her brilliant plan to hide her tears, and pulls her close to his chest. His hand weaves into her hair, holding her there, as the water continues to pour around them. 

When she finally thinks she’s got her shit together, she gently pulls away and offers him another small kiss, trailing them from his lips to his jaw to his neck again. She grabs a washcloth after that, wetting it with soap and then dragging it against his chest and arms. 

He’s gently rubbing at her ribs when she drops the wash cloth and grab shampoo instead, untying the half of his hair that isn’t splattered across his face and rubbing her fingertips into his scalp. He sighs in relief, pressing his forehead against her neck and shoulder.

She presses hard, kneading the soap through his hair as his hands find her back and stay stuck there. She takes a step back, letting the water drop over his head to clear off the shampoo, and then she shuts the water off and finds them both towels. 

Goro is lying in bed, a towel around his waist and his hair tied back in a bun, by the time she wanders out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and panties and nothing else. She crawls into bed, sinking down beside him and pressing her face to his chest.

“Say it again.” She breathes the words, pressing her face into his neck and holding onto him tightly 

“愛しています _(I love you)_.” He whispers into her hair and her cheeks alight with a blush again 

She feels warm all over and she can’t help the stupid grin that makes it way onto her face. Goro manages a soft chuckle but pulls her close, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. She sighs, exhausted, and tucks herself against him. 

“Keep my secret safe.” He breathes the words as she’s falling asleep, his lips brushing against her forehead in the dark 

She wants to cry again, she’s not sure why, but she crunches her eyes closed to stop the tears and tightens her grip on him all the same. He feels like the anchor that’s holding her back from the pull of a storm, her shield. He sinks down further on the bed with a sigh, his breathing slowing.

“愛しています.” She whispers the unfamiliar words with the weighty, familiar feeling and feels him smile against her forehead

“Sleep.”

She takes his advice, keeping her eyes closed and counting her breaths. He reaches towards the bottom of the bed and pulls the blanket up and over top of them both, tucking it in around her side and then settling comfortably against her. A few moments later and his breathing became measured, sleep overtaking him. She stayed awake a few more moments, memorizing this moment together, a happy memory in case the worst should happen.


End file.
